villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Keith Heading
Keith Heading is the main antagonist in the 1992 film Mo' Money. He was portrayed by John Diehl, who also payed Mr. Buttinger in Foxfire. Biography Keith Heading is first seen in the beginning of the movie when Ted Forrest, an employee of the Dynasty Card Company, is out driving when Keith and his hit men ram his car with a big truck. They get out and find him mortally wounded, after which Keith finishes him off by breaking his neck. He then takes a tape which indicts Keith of his credit card ring and replaces it with another into Ted's car. All feeling cautious because police officer Lt. Raymond Walsh is breathing down his neck. Later on, con man Johnny Stewart, who got a job at the Dynasty Card Company as a mailroom clerk is introduced to Keith by his supervisor Chris Fields, revealing Keith is the head of security for the credit card firm. Afterwards, he has a talk with Chris in the bathroom and threatens him to get him some cards. Meanwhile, as Johnny does his job, he takes credit cards from dead cardholders and uses them to buy things for himself, his brother Seymour and to impress Amber Evans, his love interest who also works at the card company, all while Keith watches. Later on, Lt. Walsh comes by and questions Chris. After this, Keith questions Chris about whether he blabbed about his ring, but Chris insisted he played dumb. Later on, Keith would have his hit men kill Chris in a subway. Shortly after, Keith calls Johnny into his office and lets him know Keith knows about Johnny's theft, especially since he planted to cards for him to use. After the reveal, Keith blackmails Johnny into joining his credit card ring and get him some more cards or he will have Johnny sent to jail. Johnny reluctantly accepts the offer, and Keith promotes him to supervisor, replacing Chris. Shortly after, Lt. Walsh questions Keith about finding receipts on Chris's corpse, finding out the identity theft scam, but Keith passes it off as Chris digging into the system and using it for his gain. After that, Johnny gives Keith the cards he asked for and Keith shows him the ring with cars and boats bought with the stolen cards, and has Johnny buys some stuff for himself, while warning that if Johnny screws him over, he'll kill him. After a while Johnny comes to his senses and says to Keith he wants out. As Keith respects his decision, he turns the tables but having the stolen cards become illegal, which is seen when Seymour attempts to buy a ring, but the card rings up stolen. Seymour attempts to escape but gets captured by mall security and taken in by police where he confesses to getting the cards by Keith. Afterwards, they attempt to bust Keith in a sting operation by having Seymour wired and try to "do business" with him, but catches on and kidnaps Seymour. He takes Seymour to the card company where Johnny and Amber attempt to recover a tape to incriminate Keith, but as soon as Keith and his men get here, they attempt to kill Johnny but Johnny manages to kill the henchmen and knock out Keith, while helping Amber and Seymour escape, where they get confronted by Lt. Walsh, who lectures Johnny about not having his life together. Keith recovers and shoots Walsh in the arm and holds Seymour at gunpoint and takes him into a car where they try to escape. Johnny gives chase. While driving, Keith decides that Seymour outlived his usefulness and attempts to shoot him, but Seymour escapes but jumping out the car. Meanwhile, Johnny chases Keith via car, and after Johnny crashes, gets on a train and manages to jump off and land on the roof of Keith's car. Johnny attempts to punch him out, and managed to get themselves into a construction site where Keith tries to run Johnny over, but crashes into a bulldozer. Keith however survives the crash and uses his last bullets on Johnny's arms. Johnny manages to fight back and get themselves into a conveyor belt where Keith attempts to finish him off, but Johnny takes a cable from a panel and ties it around Keith's neck before they fall off. While Johnny lands safely into a pile of construction salt, Keith gets hanged, breaking his neck. Gallery keith heading 1.png|Keith Heading kills Ted Forrest keith heading 2.png|Keith introducing himself to Johnny keith heading 3.png|Keith threatens Chris in the bathroom keith heading 4.png|Keith letting Johnny know about the stolen cards and bringing him into his ring keith heading 5.png|Keith holding Seymour at gunpoint keith heading 6.png|Keith attempts to rid himself of Johnny once and for all keith heading 7.png|Keith is killed when Johnny ties a cable around his neck and hangs him from the conveyor belt Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Mature